How to Get Over a Break Up
by NightJasmine10
Summary: Shizuru's best friend from high school is going through a difficult time in her life when she finds out that her current boyfriend was cheating on her. How will Shizuru get her friend out of her depression after she suffers through a nasty break up? Ties in with "Musical Espionage". Entry for yyhfanfiction's fanfiction contest.


_**How to Get Over a Break Up**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters being that they all belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I do own in this story is my OC Jasmine._

 **Notes:** _ **This one shot takes place about 2 years before the first chapter of my multichaptered fanfic "Musical Espionage" begin. If you all haven't checked that or any of my finished works out yet, they and the first 21 chapters are all available on , AO3, Deviantart, and on my fanfiction side blog.**_

 **One Shot Synopsis:** Shizuru's best friend from high school is going through a difficult time in her life when she finds out that her current boyfriend was cheating on her. How will Shizuru get her friend out of her depression after she suffers through a nasty break up? Ties in with "Musical Espionage". Entry for yyhfanfiction's fanfiction contest.

"Sorry Sis, gotta go."

Holding the cordless phone in her hand, Shizuru glanced over at her younger brother, "Okay Kazuma, be back before the street lamps come on. You have a test at the end of the week you need to study for."

Kuwabara gripped onto the doorknob of the front door and sighed not wanting to deal with his older sister's nagging, "Okay Shizuru." Giving her a curious expression, he asked changing the subject, "Are you going to call your friend?"

Shizuru looked at the phone in her hand for a moment and back at Kazuma. She loudly exhaled. The younger Kuwabara sibling added, "You really should. She has the right to know about her boyfriend going behind her back with other girls."

Thinking about what Shizuru said about the guy called Makoto; Kuwabara felt anger and disgust towards that guy despite never meeting him himself, "It's just awful. Guys like that aren't men. Your friend deserves so much better than him. That Jasmine girl, from what you described about her, she seems like a nice, fun, and smart girl."

Shizuru cracked a small smile at what Kazuma just said. She chuckled before responding, "She is Kazuma. I'll let her know you said that. But Bro, don't get any ideas. She's too old for you."

Seeing the look of disappointment etched on her little brother's face, Shizuru got up from her place on the couch, walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kazuma, if you were her age, I'm sure Jasmine would love to go out with you."

Not really knowing how to respond to that, Kuwabara smiled. Trying to keep from getting emotional about it, he then broke the awkward silence, "See ya later Sis. The guys are waiting for me."

Not saying another word, he turned and walked out the door and straight to the arcade so he wouldn't keep his three friends waiting for much longer. When the door shut, Shizuru walked back over to her couch and stared at her cordless phone. Kazuma was right, she should call Jasmine. Her Alaskan friend had every right to know how much of a scumbag Makoto is.

Besides, she knew that Jasmine's and Makoto's relationship was on the rocks anyway and they barely spoke to each other since Christmas Break when he tried to spring something on her in the middle of sex without her consent. It was now Valentine's Day and things for Jasmine and Makoto haven't gotten any better.

Deciding that it was now or never, Shizuru began to dial Jasmine's number. Putting it up to her ear and listening to it ring, Shizuru didn't know how Jasmine was going to react. After about three rings, the voice of Jasmine's older sister, Caroline Black could be heard on the other line, "Hello?"

Shizuru spoke, "Hi Carol is Jasmine there? I really need to talk to her."

"Oh, what about?"

Taking a deep breath, she just simply responded, "It's very important, it's about something I found out about Makoto."

Getting a bad feeling about it, Caroline bit her full bottom lip and just replied, "Sure, hold on a minute. Jasmine! Shizuru is on the phone."

Jasmine emerged from her bedroom. She needed a break from studying for her biology test anyway, "What's going on?"

Deciding to be honest with her sister, Caroline handed her the phone, "She said it's really important. It's about Makoto. I don't really have a good feeling about it."

Hoping that Caroline might be exaggerating, Jasmine put the phone up to her ear and spoke into it, "Hello?"

She could hear breathing on the other line. After what seemed like a minute, Shizuru then spoke, "Jasmine...I...need to tell you something."

Blinking her large brown eyes, Jasmine didn't understand what was going on. She hoped that Shizuru wasn't in some sort of trouble, "What's wrong? Are you and your brother in some sort of trouble?"

"No, Kazuma and I are okay. It's...It's about Makoto."

Feeling the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, Jasmine bit her pink bottom lip, took a deep breath and asked, "What about him?"

Taking a small breather, Shizuru's hand began to shake so she switched the cordless phone to her other ear. Not hearing a single peep from her best friend, Jasmine spoke into her phone, "Hello? Shizuru?"

Deciding that it was now or never, Shizuru replied, "Jasmine, Makoto is not the guy you thought he was. Well, I think you may have started getting that idea over Christmas Break but here's the thing, he's a lot worse than you think he is."

Feeling afraid of what she might hear, Jasmine began to sweat, "What do you mean?"

"Today after I finished my classes at the beauty academy, I saw Makoto and he wasn't alone. I caught him with his pants down in the alley just a block away from the beauty school and he was...well...he was going at it with one of my classmates. I should have known, Akemi was absent from school today. In fact, Jasmine, I know I should have said something earlier but, this hasn't been the first time. Even Caroline caught him with some other girls. Jasmine I am so sorry."

There was a long silence that followed. Wanting to know if Jasmine was alright, Shizuru spoke again, "Jasmine are you still there?"

Suddenly Shizuru could hear some deep and labored breathing and what followed was what could be mistaken for a toddler having a temper tantrum. Jasmine let out a loud shriek and a sound of something crashing and breaking was heard.

Suddenly Caroline intervened, "Jasmine...Jasmine give me the phone. JASMINE!"

Shizuru could only just sit there and listen as what she could tell was Caroline trying to wrestle the phone out of her sister's hand. Jasmine's cries and screams grew louder as she cried out in rage, "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM AND DISMEMBER HIS BODY! THEN I'LL FLY BACK TO ALASKA AND SCATTER HIS BODY PARTS THROUGHOUT THE STATE AND LET THE WILDLIFE EAT HIS REMAINS! MAKOTO WILL BURN IN HELL! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! HE'S A FUCKING CORPSE NOW!"

Not long after Jasmine said that, Shizuru could hear her friend being overtaken by her sister as Caroline finally got the phone away from her. Jasmine could be heard whining in the background, "Give it back Carol!"

Caroline rolled her lovely blue eyes, "No, go calm yourself down. You're not breaking anything else. You're buying a new lamp. Don't you give me that look."

Shizuru's jaw dropped, "Wait...what? Jasmine just broke a lamp?"

Caroline sighed watching Jasmine burst into tears and rushed back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, "Yeah, she just grabbed it off the coffee table and threw it up against the wall."

Feeling terrible, the elder Kuwabara sibling looked down at the floor and tightly gripped her cordless phone, "I had to tell her. Jasmine has the right to know. She can't keep going on with Makoto like she has. Something had to be done."

Feeling bad for her sister too, Caroline said in agreement, "Oh definitely, I didn't know how I was going to tell her either. You have more guts than I do."

Shizuru chuckled, "Not really, my little brother suggested I should so, I guess you can say that I took his words to heart. Plus, Jasmine is my friend and as a good friend, I should help her in any way I can."

"Speaking of, perhaps we should go confront Makoto about this. He needs to know that he can't keep treating people like he does. It needs to stop."

Blinking her beautiful brown eyes, Shizuru asked, "Are you sure Jasmine would be up for that?"

Caroline started picking up the glass of the broken lamp off of the floor and replied, "I'll ask her. Can you meet us here in a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Kazuma won't be home for a while. I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Both psychic women ended their phone conversation and hung up. Fifteen minutes later, Shizuru arrived at the demon hunter sisters' apartment complex. She pushed the button on the intercom and Caroline answered knowing who it was, "Hold on, I'll let you up."

The gate opened and Shizuru ran through it and up to her friends' second floor apartment. She knocked on the door and not long after Caroline answered, "Hey come in."

Stepping in the apartment with Caroline shutting the door behind them, Shizuru gripped on the straps of her brown handbag. Noting the concerned look on the Japanese psychic's face, Caroline broke the silence between them, "Jasmine is still barricading herself in her room. No matter what I do, she won't come out."

Following her blonde Alaskan friend over to Jasmine's bedroom, Shizuru asked, "Have you offered her moose tracks ice cream? That's her go to comfort food."

Caroline sighed and nodded, "I did but, she turned that down too."

Standing in front of the brown door with a sign that had Jasmine's name on it along with pictures of cats and kittens along with a Madonna poster on it, Shizuru just stood beside Caroline as she knocked on her little sister's door, "Jasmine. Hey Sis, Shizuru is here. She wants to know if you're okay and she and I both agreed that we should go confront Makoto."

Shizuru then spoke, "Hey girl, it's me. Can you open the door so we can talk?"

Suddenly Caroline and Shizuru could hear some movement from inside the bedroom. The door's lock then clicked and the doorknob turned. The door then opened to reveal Jasmine. Her large dark brown eyes looked red and puffy along with her pale freckled face stained with tears from crying.

She took a deep breath and sniffled, "S...sure."

Briefly pausing their conversation, Shizuru gave Jasmine a hug. The young Alaskan demon hunter hugged her friend back. Both women then parted from their short embrace and Shizuru then broke the small silence, "Do you want to confront Makoto about this? You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable doing it. Caroline and I won't force you."

Jasmine looked down at the brown carpet for a minute. Shuffling her feet, she sighed and nodded. Looking back up at Shizuru and Caroline, she replied, "Yeah, let's do it. This bullshit needs to stop. I...I c...can't take it anymore."

Giving her another hug, Shizuru then said in an effort to comfort her, "I know girl, I know. It's just not fair how you have to keep putting up with it. Jasmine you deserve so much better. Even my little brother agrees."

After hugging Shizuru again, Jasmine broke their embrace. She twirled one of her brown curls around her slim index finger, "Oh...well, tell your brother I said thank you."

Still looking at her sister with concern, Caroline asked, "Do you want to go now or do you want to wait?"

Jasmine thought about it for a moment before responding, "Let's go now, the sooner I get it over with, the better."

A short bus ride and a walk later, the three psychic women arrived at an apartment complex. Seeing how nervous Jasmine looked, Shizuru gently put her hand on Jasmine's slender shoulder hoping to give her some comfort, "It's okay to be nervous."

Jasmine gripped her purse straps and looked at her feet. She remained silent and her sister spoke, "Just think of it as ripping off a band aid. Yes, it'll be painful at first but, think of how much better you'll feel once it's over."

Still not saying a word, Jasmine only silently nodded. Taking a deep breath, she then spoke, "Let's get this over with. The sooner I do, the sooner I don't have to deal with Makoto and his bullshit anymore."

The three women then walked through the gate and into the complex. Moments later, they arrived at the door to Jasmine's soon to be ex, Makoto Chiba's apartment. Taking a deep breath and loudly exhaling, Jasmine brought her hand up to the black painted wooden door and softly knocked. Movement was heard inside and the door opened to reveal a good looking Japanese man with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes.

He coyly smiled at Jasmine acting as if nothing was wrong despite seeing how upset his American girlfriend is and seemingly not even noticing Caroline and Shizuru, "Hey Eskimo Pie what's up?"

Already glaring at him with hatred and anger brewing inside her, Jasmine responded, "May we come in? Mako...we need to talk."

Hearing her say "we" as opposed to "I", he then noticed the other two psychic women, "Sure. Hey Shizuru and Caroline, you're looking quite hot today."

Following her sister and Shizuru into the apartment, Caroline fixed a hard gaze on him, knowing damn well he was hitting on her. Closing the door behind them, Makoto felt offended by the look Caroline gave him, "Wow Carol, what's with the stare? I was just paying you a compliment."

"Stuff it asshole, Jasmine is here to talk to you." Shizuru interjected feeling disgusted with him as well.

Makoto shifted his attention to her, "Wow, is it just me or are all of you on your periods or something?"

Having enough of hearing him talk, Jasmine sighed, "Just stop it Makoto. You're being a jerk with your distasteful jokes and comments. When I said we needed to talk, I didn't mean by you hitting on my sister or by your stupid derogatory comment."

Makoto gave her a blank stare, crossing his arms over his chest, "Okay, you said you wanted to talk, then talk Eskimo Pie."

Gripping her purse straps and shuffling her feet on the carpet, Jasmine then took a deep breath to psych herself up for it and finally gained the courage to come out and say it, "I can't take it anymore. I'm so tired of hearing how you keep going behind my back with other girls. At first, I ignored them thinking that they were just rumors because I wanted to make this relationship work. Now, after the...incident that happened two months ago, I began to realize you weren't the guy I thought you were and my sister and Shizuru just informed me that they did catch you with other girls and it didn't happen just once or twice but, multiple times."

She paused for a minute, looked down at her feet and back up at Makoto. With her large dark brown eyes beginning to well up with tears, she asked, "Is it true? Makoto have you been cheating on me the entire time we went out?"

Jasmine was expecting for him to deny it or simply try to debunk the rumors but instead of giving her that comfort, Makoto gave her a cruel smile and just sneered in response, "You're not as dumb or naïve as I thought."

Jasmine, Caroline and Shizuru all just stood there in a state of shock at what he just said. Before any one of them can respond, Makoto continued, "All of it. All of it is true. Jasmine, you were cool at first glance but, you're just too boring and vanilla for my taste. Look at yourself, what man would want you? Not only are you a flat chested Plain Jane, you are one of the most childish people I have ever met. You cry and throw tantrums left and right when something pisses you off. My god Jasmine, you're just not fun to be around. In fact, you should feel lucky and honored that I even paid attention to you because no other guy will."

He then began to laugh, "You're so pathetic. The only thing I regret is not getting the chance to fuck your hot sister. It's too bad that that she allows that fat slob Raito to stick his cock in her. Also Shizuru, you're pretty cute too but, your beauty is just wasted because you're a screaming harpy. But, to your credit, you're not as much of a harpy as Jasmine."

Makoto burst out laughing once again. As he continued to laugh, Shizuru was shaking with anger and rage. Seeing that, Caroline grabbed her in the nick of time, "Don't do it Shizuru, just don't. He's not worth it."

Struggling in Caroline's grasp, Shizuru replied, "Why not? That bastard is going to pay. He deserves a good punch to the jaw."

Before Shizuru could break free from Caroline to make an attempt, Jasmine then snapped and beat her to the punch. Before Makoto knew it, Jasmine landed a hard hick to his groin. Taken by surprise, Makoto sank to the floor. He wasn't given a chance to breathe, when Jasmine kicked him even harder in the groin again.

Makoto let out a loud cry and yelped in pain. Looking up at Jasmine, he could see the anger, rage, and hatred in her large dark brown eyes. As Jasmine continued to kick him with each one being harder than the last, she cried out, "FUCK YOU MAKOTO! WE ARE THROUGH! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU FUCKING USED ME! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

In a state of shock at what she was doing, Caroline let Shizuru go from her grasp. While they were trying to figure out how they were going to calm her down, Jasmine stopped kicking Makoto, and slipped her purse off her slender shoulder. Grabbing the ends of the long slings, Jasmine breathed heavily and said in a low and dangerous voice, "I'm not done with you yet. Oh no..."

She knelt down by Makoto's side and formed a feral grin on her small pink lips, "I'm going to do to you with what you tried to do to me two months ago. Let's see how you like being strangled without your consent. Don't worry Mako, it's supposed to make everything better. All men like it."

At this point, it was clear that Jasmine has lost total control. The young demon hunter had snapped. Wanting to keep her from doing something that they both knew she would regret later on, Shizuru and Caroline both nodded at each other.

Just as Jasmine was about to start strangling Makoto with her purse straps, someone had grabbed her from behind and forced her to stand up with Jasmine beginning to struggle in the individual's arms, "Let me go! Let me at him, he deserves it! The fucker must die!"

Doing her best to hold Jasmine back and drag her away from Makoto, Shizuru then shut her up and growled in her ear, "Jasmine stop! JASMINE GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! STOP!"

Caroline looked at Makoto who was still on the floor crying and groaning in pain before shifting her attention back to her sister. The blonde breathed heavily and tried really hard not to cry seeing the how fragile her little sister's mental state was right now. There was only one other time she had seen her like this before they left Valdez for Mushiori City when Jasmine was eight. It was during one of their previous demon hunter cases and she remembered how Jasmine had to go therapy due to her being so traumatized by it.

Caroline shut her beautiful blue eyes for just a minute and opened them back up. She approached Shizuru who was still struggling with Jasmine. She then gently touched her face speaking in a calm voice to her younger sibling, "Jasmine, Jasmine look at me."

At her sister's gentle touch and soothing voice, Jasmine then stopped struggling in Shizuru's arms. As the small brunette breathed heavily as Caroline spoke to her gently again, "Jasmine, this is your big sister, Caroline, are you in there? Jasmine?"

Still breathing short and labored, Jasmine nodded to let her know that she heard her. She burst into tears and let out a loud cry in a combination of angry, sadness, and agony. Keeping herself from breaking down, knowing that she should be strong in this situation, Caroline said still trying to calm her down, "I know Sis, I know. It's okay to cry. You just broke up with him, Makoto can't hurt you anymore. I promise." Glancing over at Shizuru, she asked her, "Shizuru could you walk her out of here please? Jasmine needs to be taken to somewhere safe."

Shizuru nodded, "Sure Carol." Loosening her embrace, she said to her currently weeping friend, "Come on Jasmine. Let's blow this popsicle stand. Wanna get some ice cream?"

Jasmine only responded nodding with tears still streaming down her pale freckled face. Shizuru unwrapped her arms from around her friend's slender waist and took her hand guiding her out of the apartment. Still hearing Makoto crying from the pain that was inflicted on him, Caroline glanced over her shoulder at him and narrowed her beautiful blue eyes in a glare.

Makoto then breathed, "T...thank...you."

"Shut it! I didn't do that for you. I did that for Jasmine. You're a horrible person and I hope you end up dying alone. If you go near my sister, me or any one of my family or friends ever again, I will not be held responsible for what might happen to you. You brought this upon yourself for how you treated Jasmine and the other women you stuck your disease ridden cock into. Goodbye Makoto. Have a nice life."

And like that, Caroline left the apartment to leave Makoto writhing in pain and to wallow in his own misery. A week had passed since Jasmine's stormy break up with Makoto. The young Alaskan psychic hadn't left her apartment much unless it was for school or for work. Whenever she wasn't studying for an exam or doing homework, she spent much of her time in her pajamas crying and stuffing her face with moose tracks ice cream or any ice cream that had chocolate in it while watching sad romantic films or staying in bed.

Caroline was concerned about her sister and since Jasmine's outburst the night of break up, she suggested that Jasmine should seek help for her anger issues before she has an outburst that'll cause her to get kicked out of Musihiori University. Luckily Jasmine hadn't had any anger outbursts on campus but, with great reluctance, she enrolled herself in an anger management course and sought out counseling for her anger and anxiety issues that was offered for free to any student by MU's Student Health and Counseling Center.

Every day since the breakup, Shizuru called to make sure Jasmine was alright but, she felt awful hearing from Caroline how Jasmine was still upset. Coming home from her class at the beauty academy, Shizuru walked into her house to drop off her books, setting them on the dining room table. Hearing his older sister sigh, Kuwabara looked away from the TV, "Hey Sis, bad day?"

Shizuru took a deep breath. She gripped the edge of the wooden surface and exhaled, "Not really."

Kazuma turned off the TV and got up from where he was sitting on the floor. He grabbed a bouquet of flowers and approached her, "It's about your friend isn't it?"

The elder Kuwabara sibling nodded, "Yeah. Jasmine is still depressed."

Feeling bad for the poor young woman, Kuwabara then held out the bouquet of Forget-me-nots, "Here, I swung by the flower shop after school let out and...well...the guys and I pulled our money together and thought she would like these. You know, to cheer her up. Aren't they the flowers of her homeland?"

Shizuru gave her little brother a small smile as he handed her the flowers, "This is really sweet of you and your friends, Kazuma. They are, I think. I'll ask her. Jasmine will love these but Kazuma..."

"I know, I know, nothing can ever happen with me and her because, she's an adult in college and I'm in junior high."

Noting the somber and disappointed expression on Kuwabara's face, Shizuru gently put her hand on his broad shoulder, "Hey, if it'll make you feel better, Jasmine said that if you were her age, she would love to go out with you." Taking her hand off his shoulder, she looked at the bouquet of Forget-me-nots, "I'll be sure to give her these."

Kazuma smiled and then changed the subject, "So do you have any plans for when you go see her this evening?"

"Yeah, her sister and I are going to take her out to cheer her up."

Grabbing her purse and slipping the slings on her shoulder, Shizuru said as she opened the door, "There's leftovers you can reheat and be sure to be in bed by 11. You have school in the morning."

Kuwabara sighed sitting back down in front of the TV, "Alright, Sis."

"I mean it Kazuma. I don't want to have to try to drag out of bed again."

"Okay, I promise."

Minutes later, Shizuru arrived at the sisters' apartment complex and waited at their door after Caroline let her up. The blonde demon hunter opened the door, "Come in."

Stepping into the apartment, Shizuru asked, "How is she?"

Caroline sighed shutting the door behind them, "Not too well. Jasmine is just hopelessly depressed. She keeps saying that she'll never find another guy. I keep telling her that there are some good ones out there. She just has to know where to look. I even offered to set her up with one of Raito's friends but, she turned that offer down saying that she just annoys them."

Following her blonde friend into the living room, Shizuru let out a small gasp seeing the state Jasmine was in. The young demon hunter was currently seated in front of the TV, wearing her pajamas and stuffing her face with moose tracks ice cream while watching the 1968 version of "Romeo and Juliet". Her pale freckled face stained with her tears and her large brown eyes all puffy and red from crying.

Speaking in a gentle voice to her little sister, Caroline broke the silence interrupting the film, "Jasmine, hey Sis, Shizuru is here. Why don't you turn that off so we can get ready for our Girls Night Out?"

Slipping a spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth, Jasmine tried really hard not to start crying again. Shizuru sat down next to her on the couch, "Hey girl, you gotta snap out of this."

Putting the metal spoon in the half eaten pint of ice cream, Jasmine sighed, "How? Makoto was right, what man would want someone as childish as I am? Maybe, maybe I should...get 50 cats...and..."

She bit her lip beginning to whimper and then hiccupped. Gently taking her ice cream away from her and handing it to Caroline so she can put it back into the freezer, Shizuru then took Jasmine into her arms and gave a hug in an effort to comfort her, "Who gives a flying fuck about what Makoto says? He's a fucking moron that didn't know what he had in front of him. Jasmine you'll find someone. There are plenty of great guys out there that'll be more than happy to go out with you."

Breaking their embrace and looking up at her, Jasmine's dark brown eyes welled up with tears, "Yeah sure..."

Reaching up to her face to wipe away her tears, Shizuru spoke once again, "Jasmine I know there is. Your soul mate is out there somewhere but, I do know someone who would like to date you if he could."

Sniffing, Jasmine asked, "Your little brother?"

Both Shizuru and Caroline chuckled. The elder Kuwabara sibling nodded, "Yeah and speaking of, here, he and his buddies picked these up at the flower shop for you after they got out of school today."

She handed her Alaskan friend the bouquet of Forget-me-nots. Holding the lovely blue flowers in her small hands, Jasmine smiled in appreciation, despite her actual favorite flowers being roses, "Oh wow...these...are lovely. Your brother and his friends are so sweet and thoughtful. You know, if Kazuma were a few years older, I would consider asking him out on a date as a thank you for these flowers." Looking up at Shizuru she continued, "Can you tell him and his friends I said thank you?"

Shizuru nodded, "I'll do that. Kazuma got those for you to not only cheer you up but, somehow he knew those are the flowers of your homeland."

Jasmine chuckled and looked back down at the Forget-me-nots and back up at Shizuru, "They're the Alaska state flower. I am impressed he knew that." A tear rolled down her pale freckled cheek and she used the sleeve of her sweatshirt to wipe it away.

"Sis are you ready to get off the couch now?"

Thinking about it for a minute, Jasmine nodded. She turned off her movie and the TV before standing up from where she was seated on the couch, "Yeah. Carol can you put these in water while I get dressed?"

Taking the lovely blue bouquet from her sister's hands, Caroline smiled and nodded, happy to see her little sister smile again all thanks to Kazuma Kuwabara's little gift. Moments later, Shizuru and the demon hunter sisters left the apartment and decided to go out and get something to eat. Finishing off her pizza and washing it down with her soda, Jasmine cracked another small smile, despite still feeling like crap.

Both Shizuru and Caroline carefully watched her. The elder Kuwabara asked her, "How are you feeling now that you have something else in your stomach other than ice cream?"

Staring at her plate, Jasmine shrugged her petite shoulders, "A little better but, can I be honest here?"

"Sure Sis."

Sighing, Jasmine said, "I hate to be a Debbie Downer but, I still feel like shit. Right now, I feel like cannot trust another man again. It seems like all the good ones are taken, gay, taken and gay or are your brother, who's still just a minor, Shizuru. Plus, to make things worse, I haven't had sex since December or had an actual orgasm in god knows how long and it's driving me nuts."

Blinking her beautiful brown eyes, Shizuru eyed Jasmine curiously, "Wait, you said you haven't had an actual orgasm in a really long time?"

Jasmine nodded and answered truthfully, "Yeah. It's just embarrassing being that I have faked quite a few with Makoto. Hell, I thought Hatori was bad in bed but...yeah, Makoto was way worse and now, I'm just worried that the next guy will be worse than Makoto. FUCK! HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND THAT A WOMAN NEEDS TO CUM TOO?! I MEAN COME ON?!"

Many of the pizza place patrons shifted their attention to the three girls from Jasmine's outburst. Caroline and Shizuru were both taken aback from her outburst too. Caroline looked around the room and shifted her attention back to her sister hoping that they didn't attract too much unwanted attention, "Um Jasmine, maybe you shouldn't have said that out loud for everyone to hear..."

Shizuru on the other hand started cracking up. She slapped Caroline on the shoulder, chuckling, "Carol relax. You need to lighten up. It's great that Jasmine is being honest about her sexual needs and wants. I know just the place that'll help her with her problem."

Jasmine stared at her and blinked her dark brown eyes, "Are you saying that I need to go to a sex shop?"

Before Caroline can interject and say something, Shizuru nodded and spoke eagerly, "Yes I am. Jasmine, no girl should go without a B.O.B."

At that anagram, Caroline's pale cheeks blushed pink knowing what Shizuru was talking about but, Jasmine on the other hand just asked, "What's a B.O.B.?"

Caroline blushed even redder at her little sister's question, "Shizuru please do..."

Interrupting the blonde, Shizuru laughed for a moment. When she stopped, she answered truthfully, "Battery operated boyfriend. You know a vibrator. Or if you want something that'll last you longer, we can just get you a dildo. My favorite sex shop has all kinds that come in all shapes and sizes for you to choose from along with some crazy colors too. Jasmine, you don't need a man to give a great pleasure and an orgasm. Sure, it's great to have one that knows what he's doing and puts your pleasure above his own but, you really need to know where to find one."

Looking down at her plate and back up at Shizuru, Jasmine cracked a smile, "Let's go. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."

Shizuru smiled, "That's the spirit".

She was so happy to see that Jasmine was beginning to perk back up to her old self, kind of. After paying for their meal and leaving the pizza place, the three psychic women were now looking around Shizuru's favorite sex shop. It had many things that people used to enhance their sex lives with such as sexy lingerie, fetish gear, all kinds of sex toys, lube, pornographic films, etc.

While Caroline was still blushing a deep red, despite owning a few toys herself, Jasmine looked around with a sense of wonder. The blonde demon hunter didn't know why her sister seemed so fascinated with all of this. Holding a big pink dildo in her small hands, Jasmine licked her lips. She loved how it felt as she held it in her small grasp. She loved the size of it, a good 7 ½ inches long and about 5 inches thick with a big bulbous mushroom head and some veins that gave it some detail and a suction cup on the end of it. Feeling the heat in her loins begin to build, Jasmine bit her lip hoping to hide how turned on she was getting from the thought of the fake pink penis stretching and filling her tight pussy and ass.

Gauging her friend's reaction to the toy, Shizuru approached her and said nearly making Jasmine jump from sneaking up on her, "I see you're taking a liking to that."

Jasmine burst out laughing. Once regaining her composure, she nodded blushing a little as she came back to reality, "Y...yeah...I...I am." Gazing at the dildo in her hand, a twisted smile formed on her pink lips, "I really want this one. Holy crap, I want it."

Caroline just stood there stunned at her sister's behavior. She had never seen her act like this ever but, it was beginning to dawn on her, that Jasmine may be a closet freak. And right she was, the brunette demon hunter tore her brown eyes away from the dildo and began to walk the store in search of more things she may have interest in.

Walking with her, Caroline found her voice and said to Shizuru, "I think you may have created a monster. I mean, look at how excited she is getting over this and think we both know what type of "excited" I am talking about here."

The elder Kuwabara sibling snorted, trying to keep herself from laughing, "Sorry Carol. No wait, I'm not sorry. Jasmine is happy and trust me, I would much rather see her like this than having her keep crying about an asshole that made her miserable."

Caroline was about to say something but, she then changed her tune looking over at her sister's happy face as she picked up a bottle of lube, a paddle, and some toy cleaner. Realizing that Shizuru was right, she formed a smile on her naturally full red lips, "You're right; Jasmine is finally not sulking over Makoto anymore. This was a great idea."

"See? Now, she won't make the mistake of grabbing some random loser as the rebound guy. She can just take her sexual frustrations out on a toy. Carol, can I ask you something?"

The blonde demon hunter blinked her sparkling blue eyes, "Yeah?"

Shizuru slipped a few strands of her long brown hair behind her ear, "Why didn't Jasmine have her own toys to keep her..."entertained"? You do. So why didn't she?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "I think it's because she was afraid what everyone including Hatori and Makoto would think of her but, seeing her now, I think it's hard to believe."

Walking up to them with a big smile plastered on her pale freckled face, Jasmine, not only holding the big pink dildo and her bottles of lube and toy cleaner and her wooden paddle, held up a black box with the writing on top of it that read:

 _ **Toy Box**_

She then spoke with enthusiasm, "I also want this. This has all kinds of cool stuff in it."

Both Caroline and Shizuru just stared at her with bewilderment looking at the box. Looking at the looks on their faces, Jasmine asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Finally finding her voice, Shizuru replied, "N...nothing's wrong. Jasmine do you know what that is used for?"

The brunette demon hunter blinked her large brown eyes, "Of course, it's used for BDSM."

Surprised on how she knew that being that this is the first time Jasmine bought her own sex toys, Caroline asked her sister, "Jasmine, is...is that something you're interested in? Are you trying to tell us that...you..."

Giving her sister and Shizuru a sly and dark look, Jasmine slowly licked her lips, "What kind of girl do you two take me for? Of course I'm interested in it. Makoto never let me dominate him no matter how much I begged him to and Hatori was always too chicken shit to even attempt it. My next lover, who I hope will be my last and permanent lover, will be my willing submissive. Not only do I want that but, I also want to care for him and make him feel so loved to the point of where he comes back for more. When I do find him, he'll refer to me as his queen, his merciful ruler who knows what's best for him and he'll be my willing servant who will do anything to please me."

She then paused and let out a sweet and innocent girly laugh gazing at Shizuru's and Caroline's shocked faces, "Until then, I'm not really ready for another man. I just need some time for myself to figure some things out and to focus on school. Now, don't think I'm totally kinky; I do enjoy a good vanilla lovemaking session too. I love to be held and cuddled while my man tells me he loves me."

Caroline just stood there with her mouth gaping open in surprise at what Jasmine just told her. Shizuru on the other hand, started laughing, "Well alright. Now we're getting somewhere. If I would have known you were a freak, I would have brought you here sooner. Since you want to be a dominatrix, why don't you come with me to attend some classes? It'll be so much fun to have someone come with me for a change."

Jasmine's face lit up, "I would love to. Until then, are there any books for me to read? I just want to get as much research as I can on this. I don't want to hurt my future partner."

Shizuru nodded, "Yeah, right this way."

She gestured for both sisters to follow her across the store to some bookshelves that contained many different books on sex, fetishes, kinks and other sexual subjects. While they were looking for the right books for Jasmine to read on getting her started with BDSM, Shizuru asked Jasmine, "Is there anything that's a major turn off for you?"

Picking up a book, Jasmine nodded, "Yeah. Breath play, bloodletting, scat, water sports and genital torture. Just...why? I don't get how that can be sexy."

Shizuru laughed in agreement as did Caroline. While they continued their search for BDSM books for Jasmine to read, Shizuru was happy to see her friend take the first steps in recovering from the brutal breakup of a toxic relationship she should have left a long time ago. She was confident that after some time, Jasmine will find her perfect soul mate when she was ready to.


End file.
